nikkdisneylover8390_spoofs_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mouse King
The Mouse King is nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It appearded on Youtube in July 16, 2014. ''Cast: *Baby Simba - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Young Simba - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Adult Simba - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Young Nala - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Adult Nala - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Timon - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets)'' *''Pumbaa - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets)'' *''Mufasa - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Sarabi - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Scar - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Shenzi - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Banzai - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Ed - T. R. Cula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Rafiki - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Zazu - Conker the Squirrel'' *''Sarafina - Bridget (An American Tail)'' *''The Mouse - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Gopher - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Hyenas - Various Cats'' *''Chameleon - Pascal (Tangled)'' *''The Wildebeest Stampede - The Stampede (Jumanji)'' *''The Vultures/Buzzards - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''The Beetle - Ray (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Wild Animals as Themselves'' ''Chapters: *The Mouse King Part 1 - "Circle of Life"'' *''The Mouse King Part 2 - Jenner'' *''The Mouse King Part 3 - Fievel's First Day'' *''The Mouse King Part 4 - (A) Fievel's Pouncing Lesson'' *''The Mouse King Part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report"'' *''The Mouse King Part 5 - Jenner and Fievel's Conversation'' *''The Mouse King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' *''The Mouse King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard'' *''The Mouse King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' *''The Mouse King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Basil's Death/Fievel's Exile'' *''The Mouse King Part 10 - Jenner Takes Over Pride Rock'' *''The Mouse King Part 11 - Meet Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear'' *''The Mouse King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' *''The Mouse King Part 13 - Jenner in Command'' *''The Mouse King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' *''The Mouse King Part 15 - Bianca Chased Fozzie/The Reunion'' *''The Mouse King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *''The Mouse King Part 17 - Bernard and Bianca's Agrument/Archimedes' Wisdom/Bernard's Destiny'' *''The Mouse King Part 18 - Bernard's Return/Kermit and Fozzie's Distraction'' *''The Mouse King Part 19 - Bernard Confronts Jenner/Bernard Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' *''The Mouse King Part 20 - Bernard vs Jenner/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands'' * The Mouse King Part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: *''The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Fievel's American Tails (1992)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1986)'' *''Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1985)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets From Space (1999)'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002)'' *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''Muppets Most Wanted (2014)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''Pokemon (1998)'' ''Voices: *Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' *''Matthew Broderick'' *''James Earl Jones'' *''Jeremy Irons'' *''Niketa Calame'' *''Moira Kelly'' *''Nathan Lane'' *''Ernie Sabella'' *''Robert Guillaume'' *''Rowan Atkinson'' *''Madge Sinclair'' *''Whoopi Goldberg'' *''Cheech Marin'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Zoe Leader'' *''Catherine Cavadini'' *''Judi M. Durand'' *''Daamen J. Krall'' *''David McCharen'' *''Mary Linda Phillips'' *''Phil Proctor'' *''David Randolph'' *''Brian Tochi'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Susanne Pollatschek'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Barrie Ingham'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Paul Shenar'' *''Vincent Price'' *''Chris Seavor'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Frank Oz'' *''Eric Jacobson'' *''Junius Matthews'' *''Candy Candido'' *''Jon Lovitz'' *''Tom Hanks'' *''Peter Strauss'' *''June Foray'' *''Eartha Kitt'' *''Tristan Rogers'' *''Walter Cronkite'' *''Ikue Otani'' *''Rachael Lillis'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''Charlie Quigg'' *''Nixcorr26'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' *''TheBeckster1000'' ''Trivia: *This is Kermit the Frog's sixth appearance in nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof It's probably the second movie-spoof not to use the Jim Henson Pictures logo after The Little Mer-Dog.'' *''Scar's hyena clan is played by Lucifer (Cinderella), Captain Pete (Mickey Mouse), Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), Yzma Kitty (The Emperor's New Groove), Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) and Sabor (Tarzan).'' *''Ratigan is an extra for Scar in this spoof.'' *''The Lion King, The Fox and the Hound and Tangled are released on Blu-ray and DVD in 2011: The same year were The Muppets was released in theaters.'' *''The Jungle Book, The Lion King and Tarzan are Disney movies that have talking jungle animals.'' *''This is Nikkdisneylover8390's first Lion King movie spoof to have The Jungle Book and Tarzan.'' *''This is Nikkdisneylover8390's second Jumanji spoof to have the Jumanji stampede after Jumanji (Animal Style).'' Category:Movie Spoofs